


you decided purple just wasn't for you

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: Gaia knew that was not her destiny.





	you decided purple just wasn't for you

Indra has only given birth twice. Ishmael was lost before he got the chance to live. Indra grieved for three days before she moved on. She was a warrior first, whatever else second.

When the earth blessed her with another child, she gave thanks in the form on a title.

“I shall call you Gaia.”

* * *

Gaia was her pride and joy. More children offered to her as seconds.

A little boy named Lincoln who liked to pick out flowers when she wasn't looking. There was also Anya who fought her best to become feared most in her clan. Her determination made up for her puny size and Indra was thoroughly impressed.

* * *

Things never stay the same, Gaia knows this.

Lincoln still trains with her mother, but he studies the earth more. He (painfully) finds out what plants to stay away from and which one make good healing potions.

Gaia has him teach her about the different flowers and leaves the prettiest ones on Anya's cot.

Courting works differently in Grounder culture.

Marriage only happens if it's beneficial to her people.

She already heard her mother talking to a Trishanakru member about a possible alliance. 

Gaia knew that was not her destiny.

* * *

She begins studying the flame. She's not a fighter, never has been. She's not to marry for the good of her people either.

“This is no life for a daughter of mine.”

The look of anger and betrayal in her mother's eyes haunts her at night.

“Anya is warrior, not me.”

She cuts off a braid and lays it down next to her sleeping mother as she sneaks off into the dark forest.She only hopes Anya will not see her actions as betrayal also.

* * *

She has Lincoln keep her informed about everything.

Her mother's heart has hardened since her disappearance and Anya has become obsessed with the idea of becoming the next commander.

“Are you worried she won't succeed?”

Gaia looks at him curiously. Lincoln shakes his head.

“That's not what I'm worried about.”

(Anya wins the conclave like expected and Gaia understands the trepidation in his voice when he first told her of the news.)

* * *

Gaia watches as something shoots out of the sky and goes to warn Lincoln. She didn't want him stumbling in danger.

“They're harmless.” He tells her as if that appeases her. She wonders if he sniffed the wrong flowers.

“Stay away, Lincoln.” She warns him. He won't listen she knows this.

She mourns him already.

* * *

She's traveling to Floukru territory when she sees Anya again. Lincoln had told her it was more peaceful there.

Anya is looking down at her from above the back of her horse and Gaia barely recognizes her under the mask. Still, her heart only beats this fast for one person.

Anya kicks her horse and keeps going.

_“Hod op!”_

Gaia watches as Anya turns to her once more.

“What do you want?”

“To talk.” Her voice sounds as unsure as she feels.

“Talk about what? You left.”

This. This is what she was most afraid of.

“Anya, _ai hod yu in_.”

Anya gives her steely look, “ _Hodnes laik kwelnes. Leidon_

Gaia nods, “ _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim._ ”

* * *

The next time she visits Lincoln, his head hangs with bad news.

“What happened?”

“Anya is dead. She escaped the mountain and then got shot.”

There is more he isn't telling her.

“Who did it?”

Her voice is shaky and she struggles to keep herself from destroying his place in a rage. It wasn't his fault.

“....Skaikru.”

His admittance comes with a soft voice filled with shame and guilt.

Gaia will let the guilt consume her after her revenge burns through their village like praimfaya.

Lincoln reaches for her before she can leave, a semblance of hope in his eyes, “Please, Gaia. They're —some of them are innocent.”

Gaia snatches her arm away and stares him down. How could he still defend those people after what they've did? (She has a startling realization why.)

“You have till sundown to get whoever it is out of the camp.”

“Gaia….”

She turns to leave before giving a final warning over her shoulder, “ _Jus drein jus daun._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme just say its stupid that Anya’s death never had a follow up. and lincoln is with Wells in my story not Octavia. Also, there's no way in hell Gaia wasn't close to Lincoln or Anya. so i wanted to fit her reacting to one of their deaths. comments are appreciated.


End file.
